


You Give Love a Bad Name

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Chapter 3, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Retribution, Song: You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi), false angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: An angel's smile and an old man's anger.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Alice Angel & Henry Stein, Boris & Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	You Give Love a Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieLamb_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts).



Henry did not have a heart. That was a good thing, in this world, a world where he had to witness what happened to his friends, his family, after his disappearance. It did not make it  _ easy, _ but  _ easier _ to traverse these halls. 

And when he heard her voice, his nonexistent heart thundered in rage. 

She was so condescending. 

She called to him with a smile, the smile of an angel, and she told him that she had the key to the elevator, and she sent him down to the depths, pricking him with needles that turned his nerves up to eleven. The chains of the studio tried to grab him, chains made from her halos. 

Had Alice escaped from them herself?

Unlike her, however, Henry could not escape this cage, unable to hide from the demon that followed him and the angel that stalked him.

At least he had weapons. 

Boris stayed back. 

Henry fought back, playing his part of the twisted game that had become his reality. Alice continued to stab him with those needles, energizing him and tiring him all at once, turning glowing skin into flames, dancing for long hours and darting about like a madman. 

Alice smiled at him, ink coating her face, gloves tattooed over her hands that would never fade. Her nails dug into Charley, keeping her eyes on Henry as she tore out the still beating heart of the clone. Henry hoped it did not feel anymore. 

Susie and Allison were still there, from what Henry could tell, fighting against this desire for perfection, quarrelling among the three of them, but Henry did not want to bother trying to find out if this was true, and soon enough, he was sent back out with a kiss staining his cheek.

Shot through the heart. 

That was what happened to Norman. 

Henry had been given that tommy gun during training, though he never fired a single bullet until then, until shooting down a blind and deaf man. 

Anger surged in his heart. 

He was done playing his part in Alice’s game. 

However, she was done as well, and when he returned to her to give her what Henry had given Norman, she sent him and Boris away, never even opening the door between them. Henry decided that she was not worth the frustration, and with the ink demon trailing him in silence, he made his way back to the elevator. 

And you’re to blame.

He fell, he fell for his own vices, he fell for that drink when he should have stopped, and now here he was. Was this hell? Purgatory? 

He always fell, even when he promised otherwise, his own desires beating out the right thing. 

You give love a bad name.

Henry reached for Boris, trying to comfort him, trying to show Joey that he still cared for him, his son,  _ their _ son.

He could not save him from Alice.

Henry could not even move, even with anger fueling him.

He lost. 


End file.
